


The Flight of Achilles

by PervyPenguin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: “You were supposed… to leave.” The words seemed pulled from some reluctant part of Will. He was completely overwhelmed; Abigail was alive, Jack was bleeding out in the pantry, and Hannibal hadn’t taken his warning and left.





	The Flight of Achilles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536945) by [HotMolasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses). 



> Originally inspired by HotMolasses' work [Something Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536945)  
> .

“You were supposed… to _leave_.” The words seemed pulled from some reluctant part of Will. He was completely overwhelmed; Abigail was alive, Jack was bleeding out in the pantry, and Hannibal _hadn’t taken his warning and left_. 

“We couldn’t leave without you.” Hannibal’s voice was even, calm. It almost soothed Will as Hannibal took a step closer.

“I would have _found_ you.”

Hannibal paused at that, as though he hadn’t considered the possibility of Will following him. Curiously, he asked, “Would you have?”

“Yes!” Will shouted. “God, why do you think I called in the first place? I was trying to save you…” Then quieter, “Save _us_.”

Something in Hannibal’s face softened. “Us, Will? Given your deceptions regarding Miss Lounds, I was unaware there was an ‘us’. Just who was our delicate pig, I wonder?”

Will winced at the bald reminder of his lies. “I was… undecided, then. Keeping my options open.”

“And now?”

“I know what I want now.” He closed the distance between them. “You.”

Hannibal’s eyes sparked almost red. He raised his hand to brush a few stray rain droplets from Will’s cheek. Will’s eyes fluttered closed as Hannibal leaned in to brush their lips together. The kiss was chaste, nothing more than the delicious press of lips on lips. 

“Will you forgive me, Will?”

Will’s eyes flew open and he started to reply when suddenly, all he knew was pain. Sharp. Piercing. He shuddered and gasped, glancing down in disbelief at the knife Hannibal had driven into his stomach.

“It’s the only way, Will. You know that. If you left with us now, they would know.”

Will’s moans rang throughout the kitchen. He staggered back and fell against the wall, his hands ineffectually trying to stem the flow of blood from his wound. He could only stare at Hannibal, at the glistening ruby stains on his hands. 

Hannibal knelt next to him, rested a comforting hand on the back of Will’s neck. “You can make it all go away, Will. Tilt your head back and wade into the stream.”

“H-Hannibal,” Will choked out.

“Shh, sweet boy. You’ll know when the time is right.” He pressed a soft kiss to Will’s temple. “You’ll find us, Patroclus.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1 year later**

**Çanakkale, Turkey**

The weather in Turkey wasn’t bad, especially on the coast. Will had been in Çanakkale for nearly two weeks, spending hours every day in a small cafe. Ever since that disastrous night in Baltimore, his life had felt like it was on hold. A few things marked the passing of time, Jack’s funeral, FBI interrogations, Alana and Margot’s wedding... But most of his time was spent waiting. Waiting to heal. Waiting to fall off the radar. Waiting for it to be safe. 

He’d finally felt that taking an overseas vacation wouldn’t be seen as unusual. He’d arranged care for the dogs, packed the few possessions he couldn’t imagine living without, and flew to Europe. Will spent some time touring the Continent, before finally making his way to Turkey. 

The rest of his life was supposed to start now and yet here he was, waiting. He’d known it might take some time to find Hannibal. Çanakkale wasn’t huge, but it was a thriving port city nonetheless. He was beginning to worry though. Had Hannibal grown tired of waiting? Had he misunderstood the aggressively vague clue? Had it all been a lie to begin with?

After four hours sitting in the cafe, people watching with far too much intensity, Will decided it was time to give up for the day. He gathered his notebook and laptop and shoved them a little too fiercely into his bag.

“Have your belongings offended you, Will?”

Will whipped around. Standing there in an ostentatious suit was Hannibal. A soft sigh escaped his lips. “Hannibal.”

He couldn’t hold himself back. A year of waiting had driven his need to desperation levels. It was probably the fastest he’d moved _towards_ another person in his life. He crushed Hannibal to him, holding too tight, in an effort to convince himself it wasn’t a dream. Will nearly wept in relief when Hannibal wrapped him in his own arms.

“I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Hannibal fic, and only my second Hannibal fic overall, so please be gentle. Oh, and Çanakkale, Turkey is the nearest proper city to the historical site of Troy.
> 
> Comments are adored, kudos are loved! Come flail with me on [Tumblr!](http://www.phangirlpenguin.tumblr.com)


End file.
